(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held knife sharpener and relates more particularly to such a hand-held knife sharpener having two crossed abrasive rods fastened in a bevel slot on the peripheral edge of the housing thereof which is formed of two symmetrical side frames. Through the bevel slot, cutting tool is inserted in the housing and sharpened by the abrasive rods. An additional abrasive rod is fastened inside the housing above a notch on the bottom edge thereof for removing the burr from the sharp edge of a cutting tool.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional method, a grinding stone or a motorized grinder may be used when a knife needs sharpening. Using a grinding stone to sharpen a knife may injure one's hand or fingers easily. A motorized grinder is generally expensive not suitable for personal or family use. Further, a motorized grinder occupies much space to install. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,795, there is disclosed a manual knife sharpener which is generally comprises of a handle having two abrasive rods fastened therein at one end which abrasive rods are crossed over each other. This knife sharpener is provided with a knife blade alignment side and supporting surface edge guides. This structure of knife sharpener is not convenient to carry because the crossed abrasive rods are disposed at the outside. It is also not safe in operation because the sharp edge of the knife under grinding is continuously moved back and forth in the direction directly toward the operator. Further, the two crossed abrasive rods are fixedly fastened in the handle and only a limited surface area is provided for grinding, and therefore, the service life of the sharpener is relatively shortened.